buscando el perdon
by asuna blanca
Summary: pecaron contra la deidad que los protegía, la traicionaron y por eso se ha ido llevándose con ella la esperanza. pero al desatarse una nueva guerra ella los protegerá o los dejara a su suerte?. un complicado idilio se forma al desatarse una guerra donde el santuario sera la escena de nuevo
1. Chapter 1

**Saint seiya y todos sus personajes le pertenecen al **

**sensei ** **Masami Kurumada.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"_**El amor de athena es esperanza para nosotros"**_

_**Palabras de Sísifo, lost canvas**_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Buscando el perdón**

_**Prologo**_

Corría por la playa dejando que la brisa matutina le acariciara el cabello, el alba como siempre le traía serenidad a su espirito que respiraba al compás de las olas acariciando la playa; llevaba años formando la rutina que tenía hasta hoy, más sentía el peso del vacío en su pecho con más fuerza que antes, arreglar las cosas mínimas en su vida no era suficiente para alejarse del pasado y así pudiera su responsabilidad lo llamaba cuando era debido. Hacía mucho que comenzó desde cero aproximadamente unos 7 años, había decidido volver Japón y reconstruir lo quedaba de su vida al lado de su hermana. Mas aunque fue su deseo irse del santuario y nadie se lo impidió, sentía que estaba traicionando a sus hermanos de armas que aun aguardaban en el santuario a la espera de que el mundo los necesitara y un más que _ella_ indicara que los necesitaba

El cielo surcaba colores naranja y amarillo señal de que eran las 6 y que tenía que volver y alistarse para un nuevo día como solo seiya, ahora después de su partida se dedicó al igual que sus hermanos a rehacer su vida como un humano normal, se dedicó al entrenamiento a enseñar lo único que sabía hacer pelear…

Y con ello conllevo a una apertura de gimnasio y clases particulares para más de uno que lo solicitaba, así hizo una pequeña fortuna para no acceder a la que mitsumasa kido le había dejado a él, camino lentamente de regreso hacia su apartamento con la mente en blanco imaginando como seria si estuviera en el santuario en este momento estaría entrenando como ahora?, seguro que sí, estaría entrenando a aprendices y yendo a reuniones de la reconstrucción del santuario citadas por su ilustrísima shion y tal vez tendría noticias de _ella_… sacudió su cabeza ante el pensamiento que lo atormentaba, seguro que al igual que el santuario o Japón tendría noticias de _ella_ más sabia que jamás sabría un rumor de ella, no sabía nada desde hace 7 años…

_**::::x::::**_

Como casi todos los días por pasar el rato salió hacia el orfanato, donde seguramente como a diario vería a miho que estaría esperándolo como de costumbre, las calles con un toque otoñal lo hacían sentirse sin animo sentía que aunque tenía lo que siempre deseo le faltaba algo, sería su deber como caballero? Su juramento de lealtad a la orden? No tenía ánimos de vivir una rutina diaria aun cuando el mismo se en pésimo por conservar una, que rayos le pasaba lo que había formado en 7 parecía no tener sentido. Detuvo su nadar a unas calles del orfanato no deseaba aparecer por allí mas no quería volver a su casa, sentía la sensación de que algo andaba mal y no solo con su vida; camino por las calles de Tokio donde ya reinaba la noche, sabía que aunque había evitado la mansión kido por años se dirigía hacia allá talvez porque sabía que shun estaba allí y quería hablar con el, ''no te excuses'' hablo su conciencia sonriendo burlona más la ignoro y llego a la elegante mansión kido que mantenía sus rejas cerradas como siempre más para alguien diestro como el en saltar acantilados era pan comido; en menos de cinco segundos estaba al otro lado sin un pelo fuera de lugar y con las manos entre su chaqueta, se abrió camino en la mansión y camino por los corredores intentando no mirar ni pensar mucho en todas las ocasiones que estuvo ahí, más bien que _ella_ estuvo allí…

Toco con los nudillos la puerta del cuarto del caballero de Andrómeda que enseguida dijo ''pase''

- seiya que sorpresa – grito asombrado el peliverde al ver a su amigo

- shun, pasaba por aquí y vine a visitarte – le sonrió a su amigo, llevaba unos cuantos mes sin verlo a pesar de vivir ambos en Japón, su amigo se levantó de la cama para darle un fuerte abrazo

- seiya porque te pierdes tanto, hablo más con hyoga que está en Siberia que contigo pasa quieres algo de beber- le ofreció desbordando gentileza

- no gracias shun solo vengo de pasada como te encuentras? – pregunto

- bien acabo de llegar de mi clase – le dijo con una sonrisa de gentileza más tenía una mirada inquisitiva – no creo que hayas venido a hablar de mi clase seiya, siéntate cuéntame que pasa estas raro

- raro yo? – le dijo en tono de burla sentados en la cama

- si te vez diferente, pasa algo con seika o miho

- no ellas están bien, shun has sentido que algo no anda bien?

- a que te refieres que algo no anda bien? – pregunto el caballero divino levantando una ceja confuso

- siento que aunque ahora lo tengo prácticamente todo, me fal…

- falta algo – completo shun – yo también lo siento seiya que algo no anda bien como dices tú, pero este sentimiento a estado desde que _ella_ se fue…

- no lo sentía así desde es día – dijo el pegaso pasando con ansiedad sus manos por sus cabellos – han pasado 7 años y no puedo vivir una vida normal, hay días que siento mucha pena en mí, una pena que estoy destinado a cargar

- todos sentimos eso, no eres el único que siente que cometió un error – le dijo shun con ánimos de tranquilizarlo más se veía también muy acogido con sus palabras – yo también siento que no tengo vida que he botado siete años a la basura, hay veces que deseo volver al santuario y quedarme allí como lo hicieron los dorados, e intentar reivindicarme dar mi vida a su servicio – tomo aire cerrado sus ojos suspirando ante el pensamiento – más me acuerdo que _ella_ siempre dijo que quería que viviéramos vidas normales

- es verdad – concluyo seiya algo apesumbrado – shun crees que vuelva? – pregunto con ilusión

- no volverá seiya – dijo shun ocultado su pena más su dolor era palpable – hemos pecado y como castigo _ella_ se ha ido

- yo no quería esto – murmuro el pegaso dejándose caer en la cama tapando su rostro con su brazo

- nadie lo quería, aunque no lo creas hasta ikki siente la pena de su partida es como si nos hubieran arrancado el oxígeno y nos hubieran dejado solo aire fétido en los pulmones –dijo sin medir sus palabras el caballero de Andrómeda

- qué? – pregunto seiya confuso por sus palabras

- seiya no sientes que ese deber hacia ella, es más devoción, amor como lo quieras llamar – le dijo mirándolo fijamente – yo siento que perdí algo irremplazable en mi vida y no comprendí lo valioso que era hasta que se fue

- sabes si hyoga o shiryu…

- también lo sienten –aseguro shun – hable con ellos y aunque shiryu esta con sunrei siente lo mismo como si le faltara algo fundamental en su vida

- shun como me quito la pena que está en mi pecho la carga de ser su caballero, de ser suyo, quiero quitarme la armadura, pero al mismo tiempo quiero portarla siempre porque sé que así la volveré a ver – el pegaso tomo su camisa simulando su corazón en su mano y shun entendió que la pena de ser caballeros en comparación a no serlo es peor – no cambiaría nada de lo vivido en estos años y menos los que pase como caballero de pegaso

- ni yo – le confirmó el Andrómeda –más hay que seguir adelante como ella hubiera querido

- como sabes que ella lo hubiera querido – pregunto seiya

- prefiero creer que deseo una vida normal para nosotros que pensar que nos deseó la muerte el día que se marcho

- tal vez lo hizo, porque se siente como si estuviera muerto…

- ese debe ser el castigo por pecar contra _athena…_

_**::::x::::**_

El alba ilumino su camino de nuevo como cada mañana, más sentía que algo raro en el ambiente mas no sentía el terror de una nueva batalla, sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas ante lo insólito sabía algo ocurriría lo presentía, camino de regreso hasta su departamento como hacia todos los días cruzándose con seika que iba de salida

- seiya ya es tarde no tienes que ir al gimnasio? – pregunto su hermana algo apurada

- sí, ya me voy – dijo con molestia odiaba que lo tratara como a un niño aun

- seiya…

. Que ya me voy seika – respondió algo ofuscado tocándose el pecho algo confundido sentía algo raro, algo que emanaba de su interior, algo lo llamaba sentía su cosmos reaparecer después de largo tiempo queno lo sentí, de nuevo toco su pecho confundido como si desapareciera en su mundo interno

- seiya – seika lo tomo por el hombro y lo jalo hacia ella sacándolo de su ensoñación

- que pasa seika –le hablo más fuerte que antes ante su brusquedad

- mira – le señalo hacia el final de la calle de donde provenía un joven con el cabello anaranjado al viento y ropas muy conocidas para el

- kiki…

_**::::x::::**_

Seika lo abrazo y rompió en llanto al reconocer al joven que se acercaba a ellos con paso firme. Aunque seiya solo tenía ojos para ese pequeño que le brindaba una sonrisa radiante a él, comprendió algo que su hermana supo desde que vio al pequeño, se marcharía, el santuario lo necesitaba.

- hola seiya, seika – saludo el pequeño haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante ellos

-kiki, que grande estas – le dijo seiya abrazando a su hermana quería transmitirle que todo estaba bien que no había necesidad de que se llorara el volvería a si el mundo se derrumbara volvería por su familia, por ella – veo que ahora llevas las ropas de aprendiz

- pues llevo toda mi vida sirviéndole al señor mu, pero ahora soy aprendiz del caballero de aries al fin – le dijo con un deje de orgullo en la voz, mas su rostro serio miro a seika con gesto culpable sabía lo que tenía que hacer – seiya he venido aquí por orden de su ilustrísima – declaro muy serio dándole a entender que no era una simple visita normal de viejos amigos – su ilustrísima requiere tu presencia de inmediato en el santuario

- pasa algo – pregunto confuso

- no puedo decirte nada mas así quisiera pues es lo único que se – le revelo sin pudor el pequeño que ya casi era tan alto como el – debe sur una emergencia ya que todo caballero debe estar en Grecia mañana a primera hora; hay una reunión mañana para todo los caballeros en servicio de _athena _

Athena era la segunda vez que escuchaba el nombre de su diosa en tanto tiempo y por un momento sintió que las lágrimas de seika en su hombro no eran tan dolorosas como el dolor que debía sentir ella ante el mundo, muchas veces durante horas imaginaba a athena llorando con la pena que el sentía en su pecho destruyendo cualquier salida del dolor que lo consumía, mas después recordaba que para una deidad como ella el dolor debía ser pasajero y que para ella el odio no era conocido

-seiya acabo de avisarle a shun que también está en Japón e iré a avisarle a jabu que está muy cerca volveré para llevarte al santuario con mi tele transportación junto con jabu y shun, podrías ir a la mansión kido allí nos veremos – le indico más como una orden que como un consejo el pequeño dejando delatar que lo que se avecinaba fuera lo que fuera era algo grande – nos vemos en la mansión kido – repitió dándole la espalda y caminando por la calle por donde había venido – seika lo siento – susurro el pequeño

- seika, todo está bien no pasa nada ven vamos – le pidió más ella parecía abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas partiéndole el corazón

- no te vallas, ya has hecho mucho seiya – le dijo sollozando en su hombro

- seika hice un juramento ante la orden

- ya no eres un caballero de _ella_

- seika jure dedicar mi vida a su protección debo…

- no le debes nada a ella, ya no está en este mundo – le grito soltándolo de golpe mostrando las lágrimas que corrían libres por su rostro

- Le debo mi vida y la tuya le debo todo y así no esté aquí jure volver cuando me llamaran y ahora me necesitan he iré - le grito sintiendo el rostro húmedo también estaba llorando le dolía dejar a su hermana la quería eran lo único que tenia su hermana, ahí estaba de nuevo dejándolo todo por su deber, ese que le arrebataba la vida de nuevo pero le ayudaba a llenar el vacío que sentía – seika lo último que quiero es irme de pelea contigo – le abrió los brazos de nuevo quería despedirse de lo único que tenía que era ella, aunque su corazón ronroneo en desaprobación

_**:::::x:::::**_

La luz del atardecer se colaba por las cortinas del vestíbulo donde esperaba pacientemente acompañado de shun que desde que se habían visto apenas habían cruzado palabra fuera por la ansiedad, confusión o ese sentimiento de que algo en su interior se revolvía inquieto. De la nada apareció el joven aprendiz acompañado no solo por el caballero del unicornio que parecía algo afligido y mostraba la misma cara que ellos sino también con el caballero del fénix que lucía igual que siempre una cara seria, para ellos

- hermano – se levantó shun a saludarlo, debían de llevar mucho sin verse ya que seiya no lo veía hace como unos 3 años – donde has estado

- no me gusta permanecer en un solo sitio mucho tiempo shun – le dijo ensanchando una sonrisa – ahora cual es el lio que dios nos ataca – pregunto

- no sabemos nada hermano – le respondió shun mirando a jabu que no lo veía desde hace 7 años ya que fue el primero en huir del santuario – jabu cuanto tiempo sin verte

- si he estado ocupado – respondió sin mirarlo ya que tan solo miraba a seiya con gran odio

- que más caballo con alas – saludo ikki, rompiendo la demostración de mutuo odio que trasmitían

- bastante bien, ikki tú te vez bien te sienta la libertad – dijo haciendo sonreír al fénix

- esa hora - anuncio kiki ofreciéndoles las manos

Dudaron en tomar sus manos sabían muy dentro de sí que se estaban despidiendo de una vida formada en un tiempo de paz inconcluso para ellos, todos cerraron los ojos con fuerza al sentir como dejaban el suelo atrás y tocaban uno nuevo muy conocido para ellos, seiya abrió sus ojos encontrándose con la vista con la que soñaba en las noches recordando su tiempo como caballero de pegaso, el santuario se levantaba espléndidamente ante sus ojos, a lo lejos podía distinguir las 12 casas reconstruidas y en lo alto se podía admirar con los últimos rayos del atardecer la estatua de _athena_ que se veía impune ante el, recordándole la partida de _ella,_ que le dejaba un dolor en su pecho de nuevo al recordarlo y un sentimiento de culpa.

Hola

Bueno esta es un historia que se me ocurrió después de ver tanto saint seiya además es mi primer fic

Espero que les guste y si así es que dejen sus comentarios

Gracias por leer

Asuna


	2. capitulo 2 : el principio

**Saint seiya y todos sus personajes le pertenecen al **

**Sensei ** **Masami Kurumada.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"_**Nadie culpa a los dioses por haberles dado el poder para pelear;**_

_**Al contrario yo, nosotros pelearemos hasta que nuestro cosmos se**_

_**Incendie ... "**_

_**Palabras de seiya, saint seiya santuary**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

…Capitulo anterior

Dudaron en tomar sus manos sabían muy dentro de sí que se estaban despidiendo de una vida formada en un tiempo de paz inconcluso para ellos, todos cerraron los ojos con fuerza al sentir como dejaban el suelo atrás y tocaban uno nuevo muy conocido para ellos, seiya abrió sus ojos encontrándose con la vista con la que soñaba en las noches recordando su tiempo como caballero de pegaso, el santuario se levantaba espléndidamente ante sus ojos, a lo lejos podía distinguir las 12 casas reconstruidas y en lo alto se podía admirar con los últimos rayos del atardecer la estatua de _athena_ que se veía impune ante el, recordándole la partida de _ella,_ que le dejaba un dolor en su pecho de nuevo al recordarlo y un sentimiento de culpa.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Capítulo 1 : El principio…**_

La brisa ondeaba su vestido blanco mientras su cabello lavanda era la fina cortina que cubría su delicado rostro cubierto en llanto, dio un paso vacilante hasta ella de nuevo, que no daría por consolarla por quitarle ese dolor y sufrirlo el, miro a su alrededor y cada caballero a su lado ocultaba su rostro de la diosa que no los miraba, parada frente a la estatua de athena que parecía relucir en la penumbra de la oscuridad la deidad limpio con su delicada mano su rostro, de nuevo dio otro paso hasta ella y levanto las manos intentando alcanzarla más sentía que con cada paso se alejaba de ella. Miro a sus compañeros estaban a la misma distancia que el de su diosa y la amargura lo invadió seguido de la congoja al comprender que ella no quería que se acercaran, ella no quería ser consolada, ella no los quería a su lado ni siquiera a él.

La deidad levanto la mano hacia ellos en un gesto de despedida, mas no los miro, ni les sonrió como siempre, camino hacia la estatua donde una luz centellante apareció desde el cielo, era la hora athena partiría al olimpo.

Grito su nombre de humana, en aquel recinto sagrado donde era prohibido, la agonía de su pecho al verla partir lo estaba destruyendo, jamás había sentido un dolor semejante ni siquiera cuando fue herido por la filosa espada de hades y sumido en un coma de pesadilla. Grito de nuevo su nombre mortal dando un pequeño paso luchando contra la agonía que sentía y el dolor en su pecho, ella se giró lentamente al oírlo de nuevo dejando ver su rostro, sus mejillas aún tenían lagrimas secas de su dolor por la traición de su orden, del mundo; sus ojos esmeralda lo observaron sin demostrar alguna emoción, un sentimiento, nada no demostraba nada, sus labios se movieron más ninguna palabra se escuchó, se giró rumbo a su destino donde con cada paso le dejaba agonía a los humanos a los que había protegido por largo tiempo escuchando como a sus espaldas su más fiel caballero la llamaba y le suplicaba que se quedase.

Así al llegar a la cálida luz centellante athena desapareció y la luz con ella, dejando en su pecho un dolor desconocido y con el que tendría que aprender a vivir de ahora en adelante, su visión se nublo y no fue hasta que toco su rostro que noto que estaba llorando al igual que sus compañeros, al igual que el mundo, donde la lluvia se presentaba con frio y soledad.

Solo en la penumbra y fría noche cerro sus ojos con fuerza maldiciéndose y maldiciendo a la maldita que había provocado la ida de su diosa, cerro sus puños con fuerza jurando lealtad eterna a athena y escuchando su voz melodiosa la que no volvería a oír llamarlo

_- seiya… _

... **X ...**

Despertó de golpe entre las sabanas mojadas por su sudor, tardo unos segundos reconocer donde se encontraba, estaba en la aldea donde los caballeros que no eran dorados dormían y entrenaban estando muy cerca de las doce casas; se recostó en las almohadas normalizando su respiración poniendo su brazo contra su rostro, de nuevo había soñado con el día en el que se fue, el sueño lo había tenido por mucho tiempo y cuando al fin dejaba de tenerlo volvió y con más fuerza, aun sentía el dolor en su pecho y la agonía al verla partir dejándolo solo en la penumbra de la noche, levanto su brazo viendo como de nuevo lloraba como aquel día. Limpio su rostro rápidamente y salio de la cama viendo como su compañero de cuarto tenía también sueños o más bien pesadillas muy movidas ya que hablaba y se movía por la cama

- shun, shun, despierta es solo un sueño, shun – dijo sacudiéndolo por los hombros hasta que el caballero de Andrómeda abrió los ojos jadeando y los enfocaba en el – fue solo un sueño shun – intento tranquilizarlo en vano ya que el mismo aun sentía la congoja y la angustia del sueño

- seiya… yo… yo estaba soñando con… aquel…día – le dijo el peliverde que se sentó algo frágil, algo adolorido tocando su pecho

- yo también lo soñé, llevaba meses sin tener aquel sueño

- yo igual más que meses años, en momentos como estos me pregunto si este será su castigo, soñar con su perdida y con el dolor que no mengua ni siquiera con el tiempo – le confeso su amigo que ahora lloraba delante de el su angustia, su perdida esa que solo la conocía un caballero de athena

- shun cálmate fue solo un sueño – trato de consolarlo – además debemos presentarnos ante el patriarca a primera hora

- si es verdad – se limpió las lágrimas traicioneras que tanto aborrecía y se fijó en la ventana sumido en sus pensamientos

- ya habrán llegado hyoga y shiryu? – le pregunto el pegaso

- si llegaron unos minutos después de que te durmieras están en el cuarto de al lado – le informa en un tono tan casual que le hizo recordar por un momento a seika cuando le decía donde estaba su almuerzo

- bien ire a verlos

La puerta de la modesta habitación se abrió, dejando ver al pequeño aspirante a caballero discípulo del caballero dorado de aries en la puerta con la rojiza melena húmeda y una sonrisa traviesa para ellos

- buenos días – los saludo haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante ellos – lamento interrumpir pero su ilustrísima los espera

- hola kiki, no hay necesidad de tanto teatro ante nosotros, sabes que no es necesario – le dijo con una sonrisa burlona el pegaso que se sacó la camisa de dormir por la cabeza y buscaba en su mochila la de cambio

- seiya ustedes héroes de la guerra santa contra hades, que recibieron el máximo honor como caballeros merecen toda la admiración y respeto que pueda mostrársele – dijo con el rostro serio y la voz llena de respeto

- si pero eso es para el resto de la orden, para ti solo seiya ¿de acuerdo? – le dijo elevando la voz en la última palabra y mostrándose muy serio más al mantenerle la miraba a kiki por unos segundos estallo en carcajadas a las que se unió shun

- ya va a empezar la reunión – les informo – es mejor que vallan subiendo a la sala del patriarca

- iremos enseguida kiki – le dijo shun que ya se había levantado para ver salir al aprendiz

- shun? – llamo seiya

- que pasa – pregunto el joven

- crees que pase algo muy malo, es que kiki se ve algo inquieto

- seiya yo creo que se avecina algo grande, que motivo tendría su ilustrísima para llamarnos cuando nos pidió hacer nuestras vidas y prometió que nos llamaría cuando algo malo pasase

- Va a ser algo serio?

- es mejor que subamos y lo averigüemos, vamos

... **X ...**

El largo camino hasta la cámara del patriarca jamás le había parecido tan largo al caballero del pegaso quien aunque en compañía de sus amigos y de muchos caballeros de plata y bronce recién ingresados a la orden, que los miraban con admiración ya eran leyendas en el santuario por sus armaduras divinas y su aventura hasta los campos elíseos además del rumor de ser los más cercanos a su diosa en su época de humana. Así entre las charlas sobre las vidas de sus amigos se aproximaban a la cámara del patriarca donde la angustia creció en su pecho que intento disimular con emoción al saber que shiryu se había casado con sunrei y tenían un hijo o que hyoga ayudaba a los pueblos más pobres en Siberia con la pequeña fortuna dejada por mitsumasa kido, ikki no decía mucho más que estaba frecuentemente en Japón y le extraño saber que pasaba mucho tiempo por los lados del orfanato cuando él nunca lo veía, shun estaba estudiando medicina estaba en 6 semestre y le asustaba que por lo que los esperase en el recinto del patriarca no pudiera continuar.

Después del largo camino las puertas de la sala del patriarca se abrieron por los soldados que la custodiaban, la larga cámara decorada con un tapete rojo con bordes dorados llegaba hasta los escalones y la silla donde reposaba el patriarca, shion con la máscara de su cargo levanto la cabeza al verlos entrar, dos filas de caballeros dorados luciendo sus armaduras les sonrieron en señal de bienvenida.

- bienvenidos caballeros – saludo sorprendiendo a los divinos kanon que portaba un atuendo muy parecido al de kiki que los esperaba al pie de la puerta – vengan por acá

Siguiendo el reglamento más que absurdo para seiya que odiaba tener que verse sometido a las reglas se inclinó enfrente de shion quien cabeceo en señal de saludo y tomo el lugar asignado por kanon al lado de shaka de virgo que parecía estar y no estar, ya que tenía cerrados sus ojos y tan solo giro su cabeza y la inclino en saludo, poco a poco la sala se llenó para sorpresa de seiya quien distinguió en los presentes a shiana de ofiuco y a marin de águila, los caballeros de bronces eran más números que antes y habían más de una docena de caballeros de plata y uno que otro soldado que debían ser los que estaban a cargo de resto.

- su ilustrísima, ya están todos – le anuncio kanon quien tomo su lugar al lado de el para sorpresa de todos

- pensé que kanon se iría cuando volvió del inframundo – le comento muy bajo seiya a shiryu quien se hallaba a su lado – creí que no se la llevaba con shion ni con ningún caballero dorado

- debe de haber sido duro convivir aquí – dijo shiryu viendo como dohko desde su puesto le sonreía y lo saludaba con la mano, el viejo maestro ya no tan viejo que más bien parecía en sus veinte tantos no guardaba la postura de los demás caballeros sino que les sonreía aun frente al patriarca que movió su cabeza negativamente sacándole una sonrisa a los demás – más con todo este protocolo

- es la lealtad hacia la orden y el puesto del patriarca el protocolo y por respeto se guarda silencio hasta que el inicie la reunión – les hablo shaka aun con los ojos cerrados pero con una autoridad digna de un caballero dorado que los hizo acallar enseguida a ellos y a las otras charlas en la sala

El patriarca se levantó de su puesto y ya de pie dio inicio a la reunión

- primero que todo les damos la bienvenida a los caballeros de bronce que hoy vuelven por mi petición al santuario – señalo con la cabeza el lugar donde se encontraban los caballeros de bronce – les informare a ustedes caballeros de bronce de los caballeros ingresados a la orden mientras llega persona que falta

- que falta?, quien falta – pregunto muy bajo hyoga a shiryu

- algún caballero – especulo el dragón más shaka negó con la cabeza y les señalo a shion que seguía hablando

- tenemos aparte de los once caballeros de bronce conocidos cuatro más incorporados a las filas y 14 caballeros de plata aparte de marin de águila y shiana de ofiuco, tenemos en nuestras filas actualmente cuarenta y tres caballeros en la orden sin contar a las soldados – señalo al fondo del salón a los cinco soldados que debían tener un puesto mayor para estar presentes – los he citado a esta reunión porque aunque estamos en un tiempo de paz la tierra, el mundo está siendo amenazado por un poder que no conocemos aun

- que no conocemos aun? A que se refiere – inquirió seiya para sorpresa de los nuevos caballeros que lo veían como impetuoso

- hace una semana recibí un mensaje de nuestra diosa donde nos prevenía del peligro – dijo shion con un matiz muy alicaído se notaba que no solo a él lo consumía la pena por el pecado contra la diosa a el más que a nadie lo tenía desecho ya que él era su símbolo en la tierra

En el salón para los que la habían conocido se notó como su mención en más de uno le cambiaba el semblante dejándolos caris bajos y sumidos en su congoja propia, más para los recientes caballeros su mención era algo para entusiasmarse y levantar sus cabezas más alto porque por ella y para ella eran sus vidas así los habían enseñado y estaban dispuestos a cargar con esa responsabilidad

Detrás del salón del patriarca donde yacía la estatua de athena, sintió la orden como apareció un cosmos muy conocido para ellos, que hizo que más de uno se aventara contra las escaleras detrás de las cortinas ignorando el llamado de shion que lo detenía; siendo seiya el primero en llegar a la estatua y descubrir que el cosmos aunque muy parecido al de su diosa no era _ella_, ya que la portadora de tal cosmos estaba frente a la estatua luciendo una resplandeciente belleza antes los caballeros que la admiraban perplejos.

... **X ...**

El silencio reino en la sala del patriarca al entrar una mujer con ropas griegas más blancas que las nubes y el cabello rubio hasta los hombros le daban un aspecto muy elegante aun no lucia ropas formales, su rostro perfecto no mostraba alguna emoción, sus ojos examinaron la sala de lado a lado donde se reunía la orden que miran perplejos y asombrados su belleza ya que su piel parecía brillar con un tenue resplandor y sus ojos eran tan profundos como el mar, shion a su lado no podía dejar de mirarla no fue hasta que ella se aclaró la garganta donde todos salieron de la ilusión de la deidad

- caballeros de athena – dijo con una voz tan melodiosa como la música que tocaba _ella – _he venido aquí por petición de la diosa athena para informarles la situación que vivimos los dioses en este momento – dijo dejando la sala en un silencio casi perpetuo – mi nombre es nike, diosa de la victoria y leal servidora a athena como ustedes – informo con aire orgulloso la diosa pero dándole un aire diferente en la palabra "ustedes" – después de siglos de su encarcelamiento en el tártaro, los titanes están amenazando a los dioses de nuevo

- amenazando de nuevo?

- los titanes? Que son

- el mundo está en peligro?

Las pregunta resonaron en el salón cada vez más altas los nuevos caballeros exaltados ante una guerra inminente eran los que más alto hablaban, más la diosa de la victoria levanto su mano derecha pidiendo silencio que se hizo instantáneamente.

- les aclarare rápidamente la situación ya que no poseo de mucho tiempo debo volver con athena – dijo tomando aire y mirando con sus profundos ojos azules a su público – los titanes son lo seres que gobernaban el universo antes de los dioses, cronos el padre de los dioses después de haberse comido a cinco de sus seis hijos rea no soporto ver más a sus hijos morir a manos de su esposo y le dio una roca en lugar de su ultimo hijo, Zeus quien más tarde al crecer derrocaría a cronos salvando a sus hermanos y confinando a los titanes al encierro perpetuo en el tártaro.

- y donde queda el tártaro – pregunto un caballero de plata joven, que al ver que la diosa lo observaba desvió la mirada avergonzado por haberse dirigido a ella

- el tártaro joven caballero se encuentra en el inframundo, ya que hades es el encargado de vigilarlo – le dijo la diosa con una nota de desprecio en la voz – el tártaro desde hace unos meses ha empezado a moverse los titanes están intentando abrir las puertas y salir, eso es una amenaza inminente para nosotros ya que amenazan con destruir el olimpo y todo a su paso con tal de llegar a su cometido, por supuesto la tierra seria uno de sus objetivos ya que reinaron aquí también.

La sala se sumió en silencio de nuevo, todos se miraron en silencio ya que no hacían falta palabras para lo que se avecina

- debemos pelear – se escuchó el murmullo propagado por más de uno que se hacía fuerte casi clamado por los caballeros

- cuando llegue el momento si – anuncio la diosa acallando los murmullos – pero por ahora athena solo desea que resguarden el santuario de todo posible ataque

- Podría ser atacado - pregunto Shion

- por supuesto ya que athena y los demás dioses se turnan para vigilar las puertas y mantenerlas seguras, solo los doce dioses olímpicos son los que resguardan el tártaro – les informo cerrando sus ojos y girándose hacia shion reconociéndolo como el líder – athena desea que resguarden el santuario ya que este recinto es el lugar donde ella si llegase a ser herida podría curarse rápidamente para volver a luchar; hay peligro de que los ataquen ya que los titanes cuentan con los titanides que son sus sirvientes y ellos en el primer intento por salir lograron escapar, ellos son muy poderosos y aún no sabemos su paradero por eso he puesto una barrera que los mantendrá alejados de aquí

- es muy amable…

- no lo hago por ustedes deben saber que si hay algo que odio en el universo es a los humanos – declaro la diosa con amargura e odio en la voz mirándolos con desprecio – desde la época del mito athena los ha protegido y velado por su seguridad y ustedes como le pagan traicionándola con la primera que les promete los campos elíseos

- nosotros no… - intento excusarse shion más la diosa lo acallo con la mirada

- no me interesa saber su lado de la historia, yo solo he venido porque ella me lo pidió pero escúchenme bien si vuelven a intentar traicionarla, herirla, o hacerla sufrir como aquel día yo misma vendré y aniquilare a todos los humanos, me han entendido?

Y sin esperar respuesta salió del recinto y a unos pasos desapareció dejando en la sala miedo y confusión, pero en más de uno la esperanza de volverla a ver

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Hola =)

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por los que se han detenido a leer

Estaré actualizando pronto y en el próximo capítulo revelare más de la traición hacia athena y de sus sentimientos

Gracias por leer

_Asuna_


	3. capitulo 3: prevención de guerra

**Saint seiya y todos sus personajes le pertenecen al **

**Sensei ** **Masami Kurumada****.**

_**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**_

"_**¿Por qué los Dioses poseen un poder infinito y vida eterna? **_

_**Es porque los Dioses,**_

_**Existen para servir a los humanos, no los humanos a los Dioses…"**_

_**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**_

**Buscando el perdón**

…Capitulo anterior

_- no me interesa saber su lado de la historia, yo solo he venido porque ella me lo pidió pero escúchenme bien si vuelven a intentar traicionarla, herirla, o hacerla sufrir como aquel día yo misma vendré y aniquilare a todos los humanos, me han entendido?_

_Y sin esperar respuesta salió del recinto y a unos pasos desapareció dejando en la sala miedo y confusión, pero en más de uno la esperanza de volverla a ver _

_**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**_

**Capítulo 2**_**: prevención de guerra**_

_levemente paso sus dedos por sus sedosos cabellos, ella se giró y le sonrió al verlo, en el frondoso césped recién podado, quiso abrasarla y tenerla solo para él, era única en todos los sentidos y perfecta en cada uno; casi era doloroso darse cuenta en ninguna vida podría aspirar a tenerla, solo en sueños le pertenecía, solo en sueños se atrevía a tocarla con cariño, allí en el tibio césped a la luz de ocaso se atrevió a pasar su mano por sus cabellos lilas y aspirar su aroma indescriptible para un humano, insaciable para él. La deidad levanto su tersa mano admirando como al ocaso su piel tomaba una tonalidad anaranjada y brillosa, lo miro con dulzura y toco su mejilla moviendo sus labios mas no escuchaba sus palabras. Solo quiso olvidar el hecho de que ella era su diosa y el su caballero. _

_la tomo entre sus brazos, apretando su delicado cuerpo contra el suyo, olvidando el tiempo y los hechos; sintió una gran alegría al sentir como ella le acariciaba la espalda con sus suaves manos, quiso rogarle que se quedaran así siempre, tan solo quería acercarse a su oído y susurrarle cuanto significaba para él, mas ella rompió el contacto y dejo su pecho dejando en su lugar un doloroso frio, el viento de otoño revolvió sus cabellos lilas ocultando su delicado rostro de sus ojos más sus labios se movían diciendo palabras silenciosas que él no podía escuchar._

_- seiya..._

**:+:+:+:+:+:+:+::+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:**

el viento susurro ante el repentino movimiento, con agilidad derrumbo a sus contendientes dejándolos postrados en el piso del coliseo, el victorioso caballero de Pegaso extendió su mano para ayudar a levantar a los aspirantes a los que entrenaba, habían pasado ya cuatro meses desde su regreso de Japón y reintegro al santuario, para seiya habia sido sencillo, no tenía nada a lo que estuviera apegado, su hermana tenía una vida en Japón sin él y miho seguramente encontraría a otro hombre mejor y que si le pusiera la atención que merecía. Mas para sus hermanos habia sido muy diferente, a ikki principalmente le costó mucho trabajo mantenerse quieto en el santuario y no viajando como solía hacer, a shun por su parte habia tenido que dejar la facultad de medicina suspendida, hyoga no tenía mucho que perder estando en el santuario más los recuerdos de su pasado lo atormentaban más seguido desde su estancia en el recinto, para shiryu las primeras semanas fueron de agonía tuvo que suplicarle a shion para que dejara entrar a sunrei con el pequeño ryuho al santuario y aun así fue el maestro dohko el que intervino para que shion le diera el permiso, eso si sunrei tenía prohibido salir de la aldea para caballeros donde dispusieron una pequeña casa para los bronces que era ocupada en su mayoría por shiryu y su familia. Seiya se habia dedicado a entrenar a los aspirantes deseosos de probar su poder, durante el día entrenaba sin cesar hasta prácticamente dejar su mente en blanco para dormir y aun así por mas que su mente se resistiese a ello vagaba por los recuerdos de su pasado junto a ella.

Después de cuatro meses de la repentina aparición de la mano derecha de Athena, nada se sabía de la guerra que tenían los dioses contra los titanes, aunque Nike les advirtió que intentarían invadir el santuario y destruirlo, nada de eso habia pasado; mas seiya se encontraba siempre alerta lo que hacía pensar a sus hermanos que habia madurado y ahora se tomaba las cosas enserio.

Con el sol en su punto más alto, los aprendices se disculparon y fueron a la aldea a almorzar más seiya poca hambre tenia y camino sin rumbo por las praderas del santuario sin cruzar la barrera la cual era custodiada por soldados y uno que otro caballero de bronce o plata. Se recostó debajo de un árbol con los brazos alrededor de su cabeza y cerro sus ojos disfrutando de la paz tan acogedora más a la que no debía acostumbrase, medito sobre su hermana y en que estaría haciendo, si seguiría enfadada por no haber vuelto aun, también pensó en miho ella seguramente lo esperaría solo con el tiempo entendería que él no estaba disponible para tener una relación con ella o con nadie, estaba comprometido en cuerpo y alma con su diosa así ella lo repudiara. Comenzó a dejarse llevar por la inconciencia dejando que el sol se colara entre las ramas de los árboles y le bañara la cara con su calidez.

**:+:+:+:+:+:+:+::+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:**

camino por las hermosas flores que decoraban el recinto, no se maravilló de la hermosura del paisaje o del recinto, se adentró caminando entre los halagos e inclinaciones de respeto que le dirigían, mas no devolvió ninguna; abrió las gruesas puertas de madera lustrada de un empujón y miro la bella habitación vacía, corrió al baño y también lo encontró vacío, preocupada y a punto de gritar su nombre y mandarla a buscar, vio las puertas del balcón abiertas por donde se colaba la brisa tibia del atardecer. Suspiro y camino lentamente hasta el balcón donde la deidad descansaba en los escalones admirando el cielo. Tomo asiento a su lado y la observo con cuidado, mirando cada centímetro de su cuerpo en busca de heridas y se sorprendió en encontrarla en un estado perfecto. La deidad giro suavemente y la miro llena de tristeza.

- Lo sabes? – pregunto con la voz entrecortada.

- si – respondió, se acercó y toco suavemente su cabello, acariciándola – yo estoy contigo.

- gracias… significa mucho para mí.

- debemos prepararnos para una guerra en cualquier momento – le dijo con un tono de voz muy seria, deseaba protegerla sobre su propia vida, deseaba protegerla de todo, hasta de Zeus y si era necesario del olimpo entero; lo haría así le costara esta vida y la otra – no empezara hoy, pero Zeus no se quedara de brazos cruzados, debemos aprovechar que aún está ocupado y consternado con el asunto de los titanes.

- no quiero pelear contra mi padre, no quiero pelear más – tomo su rostro entre sus manos y estallo en sollozos – solo he hecho lo que me parecía correcto.

- has hecho lo correcto, Atenea tu entre los dioses eres la más pura y correcta – la alago y seco sus lágrimas – incluso renunciaste al placer carnal para complacer a tu padre y liberarte de lo que te podría dar felicidad, el amor.

- eso no es verdad, yo amo a la humanidad y te amo a ti.

- no me refiero a eso y lo sabes – la miro ceñuda – te has reusado al amor mortal con un humano que te amé, no como caballero a tu servicio, sino como un hombre ama a una mujer.

La deidad levanto la vista hacia los frondosos campos elíseos, su mirada esmeralda iluminada por las lágrimas demostraba profunda melancolía, acaricio sus largos cabellos lavandas en forma de consuelo y lo intento de nuevo.

- También te quito el cariño de una madre – detuvo sus caricias al ver la seriedad de su rostro y un sentimiento reflejado en sus ojos que jamás habia visto, odio.

Los ropajes de la diosa se ciñeron a su cuerpo al levantarse, camino dentro de su cuarto y tomo un pañuelo limpiando las indecorosas lágrimas que habían corrido por sus mejillas, su mano derecha camino hasta su lado y espero con paciencia.

- ve al santuario, Nike – ordeno, apretando con fuerza el pañuelo en su mano – lleva a dos de tus discípulas, las más hábiles y monta una barrera en la tierra – se giró y la observo con decisión – lleva esto contigo, para que ningún dios se dé cuenta de la barrera – invoco al símbolo de la tierra en su mano, el báculo símbolo de Niké, su mano derecha y se lo entrego – deja a tus discípulas en la tierra protegiendo la barrera y vuelve, me ocupare de que no noten tu ausencia.

- debo advertirles – pregunto, al ver que la diosa se encaminaba con paso decidido a la salida.

- diles todo lo necesario – se detuvo en el umbral y la miro con ternura – diles que estén preparados y que cuento con ellos.

Dadas las órdenes de Athena, se encamino a sus recintos en busca de sus más habilidosas discípulas, veía la guerra cerca y nada de lo que Athena hiciese podría detenerla y por más que se esforzara Zeus atacaría su punto débil, la tierra. Juro en el pasado protegerla con su vida más en toda su existencia habia sido Athena quien la habia protegido, con decisión y fortaleza se aventuró a tal vez la revolución más grande que un dios pudiera hacer contra el olimpo, el mandato de Zeus estaba por acabar, como acabo el mandato de Cronos por el poder y la codicia de sus hijos.

**:+:+:+:+:+:+:+::+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:**

- caballero del Pegaso, Pegaso, ¡Pegaso! – llamo un soldado muy afanado, despertando a al caballero que se levantó asustado y lo miro ceñudo – lamento molestarlo – se excusó el soldado con una reverencia – pero su ilustrísima a convocado a una reunión urgente, nos han ordenado buscarlo urgentemente, debe dirigirse a la cámara del patriarca.

- paso algo con la barrera, un enemigo? – pregunto poniéndose de pie y examinando la barrera, que se veía intacta.

- no, no ha pasado nada – le dijo el soldado encaminándose a la casa de Aries en plena penumbra – nosotros no sabemos nada, su ilustrísima solo convoco a los caballeros dorados, de plata y a ustedes los caballeros divinos.

Preocupado acelero sus pasos hasta llegar a las escaleras de la primera casa, el soldado lo acompaño o escolto hasta las escaleras donde una docena de soldados lo esperaba.

- Al fin lo encontraron – respiro con evidente enfado en comandante de la cuadrilla – no han dejado de preguntarlo.

Ignorando las miradas de reproche subió de dos en dos los escalones pasando rápidamente por las casas doradas, en vacío en su pecho se incrementó al sentir ese cosmos tan familiar pero de ilusión, sabía que no era ella, Athena no volvería, era su mano derecha que venía con noticias?, con órdenes. Ante la perspectiva empezó a correr preocupado y confuso viendo las luces de la cámara del patriarca desde el jardín de piscis. Entro en la gran sala encontrándose con dos filas de caballeros bien formados y a dos mujeres con una belleza exquisita ante el, acompañadas de la deidad con el cosmos tan familiar pero a la vez tan desconocido, el patriarca al lado de la mano derecha de Athena lucia preocupado y ansioso, lo miro con reproche y el rápidamente se incorporó a las filas.

- Ya están todos - anuncio el patriarca a la deidad, que lo miro seria.

- caballeros que le sirven a Athena, no vengo con buenas noticias – les dijo caminando entre ellos, Seiya miro a Marín a su lado, ella lucia al igual que todos, preocupada y muy seria – se desencadenara una guerra muy pronto y Athena los necesita alertas ante cualquier ataque a la tierra.

- a la tierra? – Pregunto confuso Dohko desde su lugar – creí que los titanes atacarían el santuario, no la tierra.

- los titanes están encerrados en el tártaro – aclaro la deidad sujetando un mechón de su pelo entre sus dedos – los titanes por ahora no nos deben preocupar, Zeus es el que nos debe preocupar.

- Zeus? – pregunto seiya confuso, recibiendo una mirada de la deidad.

- si Pegaso, el dios del olimpo y rey de los dioses – lo nombro, se dirigió al trono y tomo asiento – deben saber que Zeus muy pronto intentara tomar la cabeza de Athena.

- tomara su vida, porque? – pregunto con escepticismo Shura de capricornio.

- el día de hoy, pudimos al fin cerrar el tártaro, por un tiempo claro. Antes de cerrarlo combatimos contra los titanes y a punto de sellarlos de nuevo cronos, relato para Zeus la profecía del oráculo.

- el oráculo?, no estaba desaparecida desde la era del mito – dijo kanon abriendo sus ojos sorprendido.

- como bien se sabe – explico exasperada ante la ignorancia de los presentes – se le llama la era del mito, por la batalla que tuvieron los dioses contra los titanes, en aquel entonces Zeus rescato a sus hermanos del estómago de Cronos, el oráculo que ya le habia profetizado a los primordiales que se destrucción serian por sus hijos los titanes, le profetizo a Cronos que correría con la misma suerte de su padre y el reinado de sangre seria hereditario, así como sus hijos lo destronarían, lo harían sus hijos de sus hijos y solo un poder diferente acabaría con el reinado de sangre, dejando así la era el poder en manos diferentes.

- ósea que un hijo de Zeus lo destronara – concluyo hyoga.

- no es tan sencillo – lo miro Niké y cruzo sus manos en su regazo – Zeus al igual que Cronos, tuvo muchos hijos. Zeus paso oculto de su padre por mucho tiempo, tiempo en el cual fue amante de la titanide Leto, tuvo a sus primeros hijos apolo y artemisa, al liberar a sus hermanos se casó con Hera quien ya tenía un hijo Hefestos, con ella tuvo a Ares dios de la guerra, cuando estaba por acabar la guerra se involucró con la titán metis, de esa unión nació Athena – les informo muy seria – después de la guerra se involucró con Deméter y tuvo a su queridísima Perséfone, a la que ustedes también conocen. Con su amante la diosa maya tuvo a su hijo Hermes. Estos son los descendientes de Zeus, claro sin contar a sus hijos con humanas o ninfas, o cualquier otra cosa que se moviera – rio por su comentario y agito sus cabellos – ellos son los que podrían derrocar a Zeus.

- porque Zeus, entre todos sus hijos tomaría a Athena como la diosa que lo destronaría – pregunto mu de Aries con escepticismo – además se dice que Athena es su hija favorita.

- porque entre sus hijos, Athena es la única que desafiaría a Zeus y eso bien lo sabe, el señor del olimpo – contesto Nike – Zeus sabe que las cosas están cambiando y pronto tendrá que nombrar un sucesor, era bien sabido que apolo como primer hijo barón será el encargado, Athena le temía a apolo, ya como saben intento en el pasado destruirla y a la tierra.

- Zeus no mataría a su hija favorita por poder – interfirió Aldebarán sonando bastante convencido – además porque la mataría si de todas formas tiene que nombrar un sucesor.

- porque lo afirmas, caballero de tauro; la historia nos ha mostrado que Zeus no tendrá piedad con nadie que usurpe lo suyo, nos has visto a los titanes? Encerró a su propio padre y amantes en el tártaro sin piedad, salvo a sus hermanos a que costo? – pregunto la deidad dejando a la vista el enorme odio que sentía hacia el rey del olimpo – no defiendo a los titanes, ellos querían un propósito diferente y tal vez ustedes estarían esclavizados bajo su reinado, pero los dioses no son diferentes que los titanes la historia lo demuestra o cuántos de ellos no han querido poseer, destruir o reinar la tierra?, además es muy diferente nombrar un sucesor y controlarlo en la oscuridad, que lo despojen del poder.

- esto es nuevo, ver un dios hablar mal de su clase – exclamo el fénix intrigado.

- no confundas fénix, yo le debo mi vida Athena y es la única entre los dioses que conozco, quien se ha interesado por los humanos y ha arriesgado su vida con tal de protegerlos; incluso decidió renacer cada 200 años en forma humana para vivir y comprender a la humanidad.

- Athena-sama es muy buena con todos – susurro la mujer con exquisita belleza al lado de Nike.

Todos los presentes la observaron, seiya le dedico una mirada por primera vez a las mujeres, parecían gemelas, ambas con el cabello castaño ondulado hasta la cintura, de piel blanca, ropajes griegos y muy hermosas. La única diferencia eran sus ojos, la mujer que acababa de hablar tenía los ojos miel y la otra café oscuro.

- Athena-sama no merece nada de lo que le pasa – susurro la otra mujer.

- nosotras más que nadie conocemos la grandeza de Athena – hablo con gran sabiduría la mujer.

- nosotros también conocemos la sabiduría y grandeza de nuestra diosa – aclaro shion con un tono de enfado – somos su orden, ella misma nos escogió.

- eso no afecto para que la traicionaran – exclamó la mujer de ojos miel.

- que sabe una ninfa de la humanidad – ofendió saga de géminis con evidente odio – no se dedican a cantar y hacer ramos de flores? Que saben de nuestras acciones o de nosotros.

- ¡ustedes osaron traicionar a Athena! – le grito con enfado, cerrando sus puños con ira – traicionarla por algo menor a ella; ese es el amor que le profesan? Dejarla por la primera cara bonita que se les presenta, trayendo consigo la salvación? Y le creyeron.

- no sabes nada de lo que paso, ni como paso! – le grito algo histérico y enfadado seiya – que sabes tú, de como esa maldita nos persuadió, de cómo dijo ser aliada de Athena y nos engaño, que sabes del dolor que a menudo siento en mi pecho desde su partida, sabes cómo borrar mis recuerdos y no verla llorando por nosotros. ¿Qué sabes tú?

El silencio invadió la sala, las ninfas avergonzadas bajaron sus cabezas apenadas, los caballeros simultáneamente tocaron sus pechos recibiendo con agrado y horror, ese dolor que los acompañaba desde su partida su partida.

- En fin – suspiro Nike moviendo su cabeza negativamente – debemos unirnos por Athena, ella nos necesita…

- por nos alearíamos con ustedes, quien nos garantiza que vienen de parte de Athena – cuestiono shion imponiendo su poderío – acaban de decir que nos dejamos traicionar por Perséfone, porque pasaría de nuevo?, jamás lo permitiría y ahora que lo pienso ustedes que nos juzgan sin saber los hechos no son aliados. Defenderemos a Athena nosotros mismos; ahora tengan la bondad de abandonar este recinto y no volver a menos con pruebas que viene de parte de Athena.

- ¡como osan!… - grito la hermosa ninfa de ojos miel más fue callada inmediatamente por Nike que sonrió desafiante a shion.

- tengo pruebas, caballeros – les anuncio la deidad, de la nada una luz dorada apareció centellando y cegando a la orden. Al abrir sus ojos seiya vio con esplendor como el báculo de Athena se encontraba en la sala sostenido por la deidad de la victoria, alarmado al igual que sus hermanos dieron un paso indeciso hacia a la diosa que en sus brazos tenia no solo el arma de Athena, sino el símbolo del reinado de Athena en la tierra, el báculo que aun brillaba tenuemente tenía un poco de cosmos de su portadora original, que los embriagaba e ilusionaba. Como un hechizo, todos comprendieron que Athena los necesitaban y que ellos sacrificarían su vida por ella, costara lo que costara como ella los habia salvado a ellos – creo que esto cambia las cosas.

**:+:+:+:+:+:+:+::+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:**

_Hola, _

_Volví después de una eternidad lo sé._

_He leído mucho para completar este capítulo hasta cogí algunas cosas de un juego muy conocido__, me parece muy bueno. En fin en el próximo capítulo revelare como traicionaron a Athena y cómo fue que los engaño Perséfone._

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, aquí está la conti __, gracias por tomarse el tiempo y dejar sus comentarios ( son los que inspiran a seguir escribiendo)._

_Nos leemos pronto_

_Asuna blanca._


End file.
